1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inside-door-function control unit used for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is provided a conventional power window control unit arranged inside a door in which a motor, to be used as an actuator for opening and closing a windshield, is arranged in a space surrounded by an external plate and internal plate of the door, and an ECU, which is a control circuit for controlling the actuator, and the actuator are connected with each other by a connector. This conventional power window control unit is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-88552. According to this prior art, when a water-proof section made of elastic material is provided so that the connector to connect the actuator with ECU can be covered with the water-proof section, water such as rain water existing in the space between the external and the internal plate can be prevented from entering ECU.
However, the actuator is connected with ECU and the internal plate of the door only by an electric connector and the water-proof section surrounding it. Accordingly, it is necessary to take countermeasures in order to solve the problem of rattling of the actuator and ECU which is caused by vibration in the case of opening and closing the door and also caused by vibration in the case where the vehicle is running. When the above rattle is caused in the actuator and ECU, performance of the electric connection of the connector is deteriorated, that is, the inside-door-function control unit can not be properly operated.